


How The GAC Helped Two Little Spirits Find Peace

by thek9kid



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Children, Hurt/Comfort, Spirits, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thek9kid/pseuds/thek9kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Ghost Adventures Crew's latest lockdown location, Zak and Aaron have a profound encounter with the spirits of two twin spirits, through a little bit of meaningful conversation, they help these two spirits find peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The GAC Helped Two Little Spirits Find Peace

A/N: Hey guys so I love Ghost Adventures, I got this idea for two cute little spirits to meet the crew on one of the lockdowns, and after their interaction be able to move on from this realm into the next. The two spirits are about eight years old. I hope you enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: The guys own themselves, the show belongs to the Travel channel, but the OCs and the plot are mine

Four men entered our home. My twin brother Johnny told me to hide, but he’s a baby. I was curious, it gets lonely here just me and my brother, and our psycho mother. So I followed them as they walked through our old house. Talking about us, about Mother, how she killed us. Mother appears once in all her terrifying glory, matted black hair, crazy eyes, and a ripped bloody green floor length nightgown, she looks and is insane, I hope she won’t hurt them. She screams at the man with the floppy hair as he enters her room. No one’s supposed to go in there, although he doesn’t hear her, he shivers like he can feel her energy.

They come back the next day too, asking people more questions, pointing strange glowing boxes at each other. I follow them at a distance, I can’t hear everything they say but they sound nice, even if they look a little scary.

The next day only two of them come inside, and they don’t come until nighttime. I wonder how they can see, I really hated the dark when I was alive. They must be very brave, especially with mother here. I follow them around, for some reason they make me feel safe. 

I liked the Bald man the most, he looks like my goofy uncle Joey, and he’s funny. When he trips on a loose piece of carpet, I can’t help but giggle, I’m shocked when he looks at me, or through me, I guess, his jaw drops and his eyes widen in surprise.

“Dude! Did you hear that?” he asked the man with the spiky hair. He nods, saying he heard a little giggle. They can hear me? What the heck is a dude?

The tall muscular man with the spiky hair pulls a rectangular object out of his pocket, he kneels on the floor a few feet away from me, “Is there anyone here?” he asks. I hesitate, before walking toward him, sitting next to him and leaning over to look at the strange object. “Just talk into this red light, then we can hear you.” he explains.

“Is it magic?” I ask in awe, leaning over and whispering curiously into it. The man, shivers, saying he feels a chill next to him, where I’m sitting. He can feel me too? 

I hesitantly reach out and grab his hand, it feels like my Father’s did, rough, calloused, yet gentle.  
The man gasps, “Are you holding my hand? Can you tell me your name sweetie?” He asks, his low voice, soft and kind.

“I’m Annie.” I answer, leaning over the magical device, “What’s your name?” I ask politely. He asks me how I died, and why I’m still here, but I don’t want to talk about that. 

He stands up and joins the Bald Man. Suddenly voices start coming out of the magical device!  
I realise it’s the same conversation I just had with Spiky Hair. When I asked if it was magic, they can hear me!

Both men get really excited, and play it back until they can understand what I said. When it gets to the part where I said my name, and asked for Spiky Hair’s they freak out again! Silly Boys, but their excitement is contagious, I stand up, jumping around and giggling, I trip and grab onto Aaron’s legs, hugging him, “Is that you Annie?” Aaron asks, pointing one of those box things at me. I nod my head against his leg, he laughs saying he can feel me.

“Hi Annie, I’m Zak, and this is Aaron” Zak says kneeling down again.

I let go of Aaron, “Hi Aaron!” I greet craning my neck up to see his face, then I walk over to Zak. “Hi Zak” I greet waving at him. He looks surprised, did he hear me? I see Johnny poke his dirty blond head out of a doorway, curious, I wave him over, he hesitantly walks over to me and the two men.

Aaron pulls out a different object that has a lit up rectangle on it. “This little thing allows you to pick out words and talk to us.” Aaron says, his voice brimming with excitement.

I grab Johnny’s hand and pull him over to the device, we concentrate hard on it together. We jump back suddenly as a list of words pops out of the device in front of us, like the ones at school, but I don’t understand some of these words.

“Is there anyone else here with us?” Aaron asks. I elbow Johnny, who shyly looks at all the words, and points to his name, the device speaks it out. Johnny jumps backwards in surprise, I giggle catching him.

“Hi Johnny.” Zak says, “Are you Annie’s friend?” Johnny points to the word brother, the device again speaks it out. Johnny turns to me with a great big smile on his face, he’s so happy.

“Why are you two stuck here?” that question again…

I turn to Johhny with a frown, his smile fades, and he shrugs. I look at the word bank, trying to decide how to answer this in one word, but I can’t so I pick two. “Mother” and then a second later “Stops”, the device speaks it out. The two men fall silent, their faces becoming serious and a little sad.

“You don’t have to listen to her, you can move on, go into the next life.” Aaron says, his voice soft and reassuring.

Johnny shakes his head, fear showing in his blue eyes as points at another word, “Scared.”

“You don’t have to be scared, it’ll be really nice there, you’ll be with all of your old friends and family, they’ll look after you.” Zak says, reaching a hand out towards us, palm up, like he’s waiting for someone to hold it, I walk over and take his hand, feeling stronger and braver than I ever had before..

Johnny looks at the two men, nods determinedly, “Pray” He points and the device speaks again.

“Do you want us to pray for you? So you can move on?” Zak asks, I let go of his hand and join Johnny by the word bank, I point to “yes” the device speaks it again.

“Ok.” Aaron says, Zak, Aaron, Johnny, and I recite the Lord’s prayer, I feel stronger, happier and more peaceful with every word spoken, as the prayer ends, Johnny and I start feeling a tingly sensation in our bodies and right by Zak a circle of light opens up. I can see Father, and Uncle Joey- the one Aaron looks like- and our older brother Jason, our grandparents, and our friends. I take Johnny’s hand and walk to the light, our family and friends reaching out to us, we stop short before the light, looking back I point to the word “Thank you” and Johnny points to “Goodbye”. Suddenly Mother appears, furiously charging at us, we run into the light as fast as we can. Into everlasting paradise, where it’s never dark, where we can eat as much candy and junk as we want,where it’s always playtime, where we can play with all the fluffy animals, our friends and family. We can take a portal back down to earth every once in awhile to watch over the living for a short time. We check in on Zak, Aaron, and their friends Billy and Jay that we didn’t meet, we protect them as they protected us, they saved us, it’s only fair we save them too. 

Thanks for stopping by! I really hope you enjoyed this story, please don’t forget to leave a review!

TTFN

K9KID OUT!


End file.
